Bato: The Lost Avatar
by TheStereotypicalShipper
Summary: No one ever thought I would come back. They all thought it ended with my predecessor, Korra, but they were wrong. It's been 90 years and the Avatar is needed more than ever. I am not lost anymore. I am Avatar Bato and this is my story. OCs REVIEW!


**A/N: This is just so random of me to not be writing in my other fandoms but, I decided to stray and write in a fandom I've always wanted to write ever since I was 7 years old back when Avatar began. So this is my own imaginary world of Avatar. I hope you guys like it. If you don't I'll discontinue and save my time. I usually wait for at least 5 to 10 reviews within the first 3 days after posting.**

**I do take feedback seriously and I always love what readers have to say. This is just an experiment right now. This is what I've got so far in the mythology and I'm just wondering if you guys like it. If you guys want me to change something, just tell me. I can change it easily, as long as it doesn't affect the storyline too much. Like right now, I'm wondering if the whole time span I'm using is okay. The Legend of Korra is based in the 1920s so I'm a little curious. I can change the mythology a little bit, but I really wanna keep the really modernized version. If not, I can change that too. I have everything set up and ready.**

**(A/N stands for authors notes if you didn't know!)**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue** (A/N: Imagine a 15 year old boy saying this part)_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Water_

_Earth_

_Only the Avatar can master these four elements and bring balance to the world._

_Long ago, during the time of Avatar Aang, during his century's disappearance, the Avatar cycle had been disturbed. The spirits at the time were deceived, thinking that Aang had died, leaving them with no choice but to reincarnate a new avatar. This avatar has no record whatsoever within the archives of the new government, but his actions were discreet, having a role behind the scenes in Aang's absence of the 100 Year's war._

_When Avatar Aang had returned, this branched off Avatar had already been gone, and his own Avatar cycle had begun, but, his branch did not receive the power to bend all four elements, but instead, he had inherited the power to take bending._

_Then 70 years later, during the times of Avatar Korra, this man's own son had grown into the Equalist leader, Amon. His abilities had been sparked by the rage created by the loss of his parents when a fire bender. This firebender later was revealed to be Zuko, who had learned of this branched off Avatar from the spirits, but he could not strike down Amon as a child. This led to a great imbalance in the physical world._

_Eventually Avatar Korra was born._

_Avatar Korra, at the time, was nowhere near close to mastering the Avatar state, while Amon had mastered his own abilities. With there being two avatars, the spirits had begun to grow restless, unable to comprehend their influences on the physical world that had repercussions on the spirit world. In the end, the spirits caused catastrophes all over the nations: Hurricanes, Mega Earthquakes, Super Volcanoes, 100 foot tall Tsunamis._

_Avatar Korra had faced off Amon in a final battle, where he had not only taken away her bending, but made it his own. As a last resort, Korra had used the last of her strength to enter the Avatar state, where she and Amon fought over the right of the power of the Avatar. They fought in both the physical and spirit world. Fighting for dominance was their only goal._

_Finally, Korra had regained full right as the Avatar. Although, with this responsibility, came a price. To fully regain balance in the Spirit world, Korra had to bring balance within the physical world._

_With all of the nations terrorized from the catastrophic events, Korra had to form and recreate new land, new continents, and new oceans. She used all of her life force to shift the continents, raise the oceans, cool down the lava, redirect the atmosphere, and regulate the fragile balance of life._

_But this meant dying in the Avatar state, ending the Avatar cycle in the process._

_Many were lost, yet, this gave humanity a chance to start all over._

_To many people's surprise, there's a part of the legend however, sparking up the hope of the return of the Avatar._

_One night, Mako had a dream. Korra had contacted him through his dreams from the spirit world. From what I've read in the archives, she had told him that the Avatar may not return. The spirits were still very weak and she did not know how long it would be until the next Avatar would be reincarnated, and that the next Avatar would only appear when the world would need him or her._

_Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and everyone else who would never forget her had established a new government, based off of Aang's original idea, but, on a global scale. They carried on her legacy and rebuilt from the ruins, bringing prosperity. With the new lands created came new cultures, new lands to be discovered, and new responsibilities to be taken. This was the impact she had left._

_Over the decades that followed, wars were fought, countries and nations were established, and slowly, the world had fallen back into peace. Along with peace, came the near extinction of all benders. The population of benders had become less and less as the people began to lose connection with the spirit world, where the power of bending comes from. Another reason was because of Amon's work of exterminating benders as well._

_Only those with true bending in their blood now wield the four elements._

_Legends were told and passed down. The stories of the Avatars have been passed down and remembered. History had been written; new ways of life had evolved. The elders and leaders of the new government had feared that the Avatar would never return. They decided it was time to let go of the old ways and look toward the future. The spirits were now nothing more than fairytales and the legends were diminished to nothing more than children's stories._

_Now, we come to the present._

_The four original nations had become the 7 main continents that we know today. Republic City had been reestablished and New Ba Sing Se had become one of the four capitals of the United Nations. Benders were scarce now because of Amon's work and were seen as from freaks to even superheroes. About 1 and every 100 people are benders. The monument of Avatar Korra holding up the four elements in one hand and a slab of stone with the names of those who had established the new world in the other, stood out in the Southern Water Tribe Harbor._

_But now the world is in dire need of a new Avatar, with new evils arising, and new challenges to face. Like all Avatars, they must close all ends that we left behind by the previous Avatar, or stop whatever they may have indirectly created._

_As the benders begin to gather and rebel, abusing their abilities to rebel against the new government, to bring back the ways of the old. They think that no one can stop them. The new government thought it was useless to fight against the benders. A war between the Bender and Non-Benders has struck up again. Those who still believed in the ancient legends thought it was useless to find hope in the Avatar._

_Until I came along._

_The world needs the Avatar more than ever this time, because if I don't, who will?_

_I am Avatar Bato._

_And this is my story._

* * *

**Book 1: Fire**  
**Chapter 1: A New Generation, a New Hope**

"Earth, Fire, Water, Air. These are the four elements that have created this world." An old man explained as he painted the elements' symbols on a black blank canvas with paint of the respected color. A boy, no older than 16 sat there in lotus position, meditating with his eyes closed, arms rested, and hands folded as his grandfather continued his lecture, but he was barely grasping his consciousness. He was sitting on a rock pedestal that he had bended himself, dressed in dark green martial arts garments, with an earthy yellow along the cuffs and edges, and a big circle with a square in the center of the same color covering his heart.

The boy had black spiky hair that stood up in a faux hawk, but a locke of hair curved off to the left slightly, and the sharp intense shape of his eyes were giving the impression of the Fire Nation in his blood. His skin belonged to someone of the Water tribe nations, or from one of the newer islands of the new far eastern seas. The dark green eyes however proved his roots from the Earth Kingdom. Even though baggy clothes covered his limbs, there were slight bulges of lean muscle that were quite evident in his build.

In opposite, his grandfather's head was covered with wisps of white and grey. His skin like earth, but his physique belonged to a well-trained marine, even for his old age of 63. His own robe was a dark green, however, it looked ancient, and made of a fabric that could've only been made over a century ago. His fingers held the brush in his hand with grace and elegance, yet firmly creating an image of an artist's masterpiece.

They sat together in a Zen garden like field, about the size of a football field, cut off by humanity, surrounded by the buildings of the ghetto. The sun gently illuminated their personal dojo and training ground. Piles of sand, boulders, gravel, dirt, and even cement were scattered across the field. This was a perfect place to train in the ways of Earthbending in a world where bending was taboo.

The old man's robe flowed gently as he continued to paint in the actual elements, "For centuries, these four elements have shaped our planet, our cultures, and our people. In the ancient times, many people were benders, but now, there are so very few of us. Do you know why, Bato?

Bato, as he is now discovered to be opened his eyes in slight annoyance, being disturbed from his state of mind, but he was slightly surprised. His grandfather had never asked him this question before. "Could you remind me Grandpa Bo? Doesn't it involve some stupid old story you used to tell me when I was a kid?"

The old man's eye twitched, aggravated that his grandson mentioned the Legend of the Avatar as a children's story? He bending a small pebble into his palm and flicked it at his grandson, hitting him in the forehead, falling backwards a bit.

"Owwwww!" Bato whined, rubbing the red spot that had formed. His grandfather glaring at him, "How dare you call the Legend of the Avatars stupid! It is the founding base of our world today! Do you know critical the Avatar was nearly 3 centuries ago?"

Bato rolled his eyes and inwardly apologized.

Grandpa Bo, as he is now revealed, turned back to his canvas, and replaces it with a new one. He pulls out a different pallet of paints, and earth bends the pigments, sprinkling the essence into the oils. He collects his memory and shares again the story of old to his grandson.

"Long ago, my great-grandfathers Bolin and Mako aided the last Avatar, Korra, in the last great bending war. This was not an ordinary war however. It was a war of the worlds. A war between the spirit world versus the physical world: Benders against non-benders against the spirits." Bo created a landscape on the canvas, blue, green, and brown pigments to the right to represent the physical world while sepia toned versions of the colors reflected the spirit world.

Bato soaked up the information. He sort of remembered this story. There were also more stories about the previous Avatars. He recalled an Avatar Aang, who had disappeared for a century in an iceberg; Avatar Roku, who had indirectly started the 100 year war; and the last Earthbending Avatar, Kyoshi, who had also somewhat changed the face of the Earth.

Just as Bo was about to begin another lecture, a bell had begun to ring. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7 times it rang. This marked it was the end of today's morning lesson. Bo smiled generously and stepped away from him newest painting, while his young student stood up and stood in the basic Earthbending stance, forcing the pedestal he had created back into the ground. He sighed as he was sad that it was almost time to leave.

"Daaaaang. Is it okay if I stay home from school today? I'd rather practice bending all day than learn about the crap I learn about the spirits not being real and how bad bending can be." Bato asked. He hated school.

Bo pondered for a minute, "We'll see. As your last exercise today, you will send these boulders into this steel wall." Bo pointed at one of the buildings, that was would obviously be destroyed.

"What steel wall?" Bo questioned, wondering if his grandfather had finally lost his marble.

His grandfather smiled and took stance, then in a single breathe, he clamped his hands together. Bato felt a tremor from underground, as if something had just clamped together. Then in one smooth move, Grandpa Bo brought his hands up, flat and horizontal, while a giant 40 by 40 foot steel wall came out from underground.

"**THAT** steel wall," Grandpa Bo laughed. Bato gaped, "W-Wha? When did you…"

Bo looked at his finger nails and wiped them on his rope in a flaunty fashion, "You still have a lot to learn about Earthbending…and scamming people." Bo flashed his signature Cheshire grin and Bato just smirked. You gotta learn how to live on the streets right?

"How many you want?" Bato asked.

"Just go crazy with the pile." Grandpa Bo took his seat and easel and moved in between Bato and the wall, "Just try **not **to hit me." He emphasized the "not" profusely.

Bato grinning, wiping off his training garments, and then taking a bull stance, forcing his hands back, pulling a pile of boulders his way. Then, taking a deep breathe and focusing his mind, he **EXPLODED** with a barrage of kicks and firm punches, sending each boulder into the stone target wall. He was letting out all of his stress. Grandpa Bo stood still as boulders literally flew inches away from his face. Round houses, two handed flat palm strikes, straight strikes, elbow smashes, under hand hooks, you name it. He was **already** a master Earthbender.

The last boulder was always the hardest to bend however, after using all of your energy. Bato decided to use a modern style of bending. He stomped on the ground, sending the boulder in the air, and then jumped using a pillar of stone to lift him up. In the air, Bato came parallel with the boulder, then in a quick flash, he reversed spin, kicked the boulder with the point of his heel, sending it directly in the center of the steel wall, taking his grandfather's easel with it too. Bo could only stare blankly as his he couldn't about to finish his newest painting.

Bo's eye twitched, not believing his grandson had just destroyed his painting, sitting there in place, processing what had just happened. Bato cheerfully landed on the ground effortlessly, clapping his hands, grinning like a fool with his work.

"You like what I did Gramps?" Bato pridefully asked. Bo's eye twitched again and snapped his brush in between his fingertips. Bato took the hint and awkwardly turned away.

"Ummmm, I'll be back after football practice ooooookay?" Bato pointed his thumb at his grandpa's house, then quickly made a mad dash for the house. Bo immediately clenched his hands, feeling every piece of bendable Earth come under his will.

"**BYE GRANDPA**!" Bato ran and his grandfather threw gravel in a rage, cursing with every pile.

**"BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET BEING A BENDER**!" Bo screamed, sending a maelstrom of pebbles and cement chunks.

Bato turned a corner and disappeared, getting ready for school. Bo sighed and scratched his head, finally turning around to see how his grandson had done. His face instantly lit up, smiling, and scoffing at the sight before him. He smirked, "Kids these days."

He decided go inside too, as he left the giant steel wall…

**_With a smiley face made out of boulders, and in its center, the nose was specifically where the final boulder, his easel was lodged between the rock and steel._**

He figured he would let Bato get away this time, thinking about how his grandson had no idea what his true potential was.

* * *

Bato sprinted down the street of New Ba Sing Se's middle class residential district. He jumped over market stands, over taxi cabs, and under signs. With his messenger bag at his side, black cargo pants, converse shoes, and his favorite white Earthkingdom style shirt under his dark green button up shirt, it was like he was an airbender, flying past every obstacle.

He sprinted past the fruit stand, swiping an couple apples, flipping a couple quarters behind his back and into the owner's hand. "Thanks Mrs. Quan!" He bellowed from behind. He turned back and saw a bicyclist heading his way. He instantly side stepped, barely missing the rider by centimeters. Bato looked over his shoulder as the bicyclist looked over his own shoulder.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING KI-" **CRASH**! The man ran into Mrs. Quan's fruit stand. Bato stopped for a split second, to turn on the heel of his foot just in time to see Mrs. Quan smack the man silly with a news-paper, knocking an apple out of his mouth that had lodged itself, ranting in Chinese. He continued on his path, passing by a few street performing benders.

He then continued his path by jogging past a duo of Firebending street performers, who were "pretending" to bend the fire. They were dressed as steam-punk like clowns, which added to their performing act. He dropped two apples for the two and ran along.

Bato had a lot of friends around this side of Ba Sing Se.

He eventually came to a corner, where a silver convertible satomobile had just stopped. He smirked and leaped over it with ease, snatching a water bottle one of the passengers had. The silver car turned and followed him around the corner, he grinned as he came to slow jog. It pulled up beside and stopped.

"Haha. Very funny Bato…" Scoffed a girl with tan skin and light brown hair that flowed like water to his lower back. She had electric blue streaks on the right side of her head, mixed with light purple, then into a fiery red. She was dressed in a very flowing light blue blouse that frayed out at the wrists in a hippie style. And with her white skirt, her outfits made her appear like a waterbender. Too bad she wasn't one.

"What are you talking about, Kimorra? I thought he was** EPIC!**" commented the driver; a boy with crew cut dark brown hair and hazel-ish yellow eyes, his darkened cream skin was in nearly just like his sister's. His dark red shirt made his skin look sunburnt, yet it fit him. Bato wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve, adjusting his shirt.

"Thanks Mazu!" Bato jumped in the back seat, handing Kimorra her bottle back. She snatched it away and playfully pouted. He stuck his tongue out, and she returned the gesture. Bato pulled his lower eye lid down with his finger and gave Kimorra a goofy look. There would be no stop in this little banter.

"C'mon. We're going to be late for Nation's day at school! It **is** the equinox you know!" Max interrupted their little quarrel. The silver convertible satomobile pulled out of suburbs and onto the Ba Sing Se School District, into Brooklyn, and en route to Ba Sing Se High-School. Meanwhile, from an alleyway two blocks away, a figure, with a notable gas mask and hood, was stalking in the shadows, watching from a distance.

"We found **him**" The unknown man relayed back, speaking into his wrist, and then fading back into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think? Bad? Good? I want to know! XD!**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
